Neaki
The 'Neaki '(nee-AKH-ee) are a minor race in the world of Minecraft. Personality Neaki seemingly have spilt personalities: they are either very relaxed or extremely on edge. They don't mind things that are incomplete or broken, so long as they are usable in some way, shape, or form. As such, they are usually resourceful and creative. Their name comes from their home dimension, Neak. All Neaki have a large disadvantage: they are usually slow to adapt to a situation and even then may not entirely grasp it. Culture Neak is a relatively warless place, and the Neaki usually only have to fend off creatures of their home dimension. Their military has been reduced to several small militias over many years, and most cities simply fend for themselves. This has proved to be quite effective, and the Neaki do not want to change this system. Neaki children are almost always homeschooled in subjects such as mathematics and reading, but are sent to special "academies" at a later age (about 17) for 3-year to 5-year job training. In larger cities, Neaki children go to these academies for their entire schooling period (10-20/22). Neaki find food plentiful, for there are always quite a few farms in each town, and almost every household has their own small garden. Common ingredients include Neak fruits and vegetables and their seeds, and very little meat is ever used. If meat is used, it is often meat of farm animals, although for exotic dishes meat of hostile animals is used. Neaki homes are often built from an organic or semi-organic material, while other buildings are built from rock or metal. The highest-quality rock or metal is almost always saved for buildings of defense, such as archer towers, levees, and city walls. Appearance Neaki resemble Endermen, except that they have dark green skin and are 2 blocks tall. They often wear bright yellow or orange clothing, and red, black and purple clothing are saved for high authority or formal occasions. The most common hair and eye color is sea foam. Sports Rozanyk Rozanyk is the only organized Neaki sport, in which 36 players (18 on each team) throw a special rounded crystal (known as a rozan) at each other in order to earn points. If a player hits an opponent's body, they gain one point. If they hit an opponent's arm or leg, they gain two points. If they hit an opponent's head, they gain 3 points. If 11 or more points are scored off of a single opponent, that opponent is out for that round. At the end of 5 6-minute rounds, whichever team has the most points wins the game. Timeline The First Neaki The first ever Neaki was an Enderman named Lailuz Okabatan. After the defeat of the local Ender Dragon, Lailuz stole one of its eggs and threw it into the void. Soon afterwards, the other egg hatched into another Ender Dragon. This Ender Dragon knew what Lailuz had done, so he removed Lailuz's Enderman powers and irradiated him with a large dose of End energy. Lailuz miraculously survived, but much of his DNA had been destroyed and altered, leaving him a Neaki. The Creation of the Neaki Empire For some 200 years after the creation of Lailuz, Neaki were a rare defect and were almost never seen. On June 19 of an unknown year, a Neaki named Ix Oxten killed every End creature on his End island single-handedly. The sudden loss of End energy on the island caused the island to warp into another dimension which would soon become Neak. On that day, Ix started the Neaki Empire and declared himself the Grand Chancellor. The Oxten Dynasty The Oxten Dynasty consisted of three individuals: Ix Oxten himself (who ruled for 139 years before dying of natural causes at age 182), his daughter Irx Oxten (who ruled for 189 years before dying at age 209), and her son Alite Oxten (who ruled for 3 years before being voted out of office at age 23). Irx and Alite were put into office at age 20, and the Grand Council ruled during the downtimes. While Ix and Irx both served complete terms (until death), Alite was voted out of office because of his actions leading to the involvement of Neak in the Tartaran War. The Tartaran War Even though the Tartaran War only lasted for 10 months and 6 days, it was the most devastating war in Neaki history. 3.79 million Neaki died either serving their empire or in attacks on Neak. After this war, the Tartaran were somehow removed from existance, and almost all records were missing except for the Neaki's. TBA Category:Races Category:Minor Races Category:SCP's stuff